


Twilit Love

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post Twilight Princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hero of Twilight fell in love with the princess...but not the one you’d expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilit Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! I really hope that you all like this story~ :3
> 
> I don't own the Legend of Zelda :P

It started over the course of his journey. The Hero of Twilight fell in love with the princess...but not the one you’d expect. The princess that everyone would have expected him to fall for is Zelda, the one that he saved. But no...he fell for the snarky princess of the Twili. The fact that she stuck around for his entire journey and helped him, even comforting him when he felt that it was too difficult to continue.

This is one of the reasons that he was so frozen at her actual form. She was already beautiful to him as an imp, so seeing her true form made his heart stop. No words came to mind besides ‘beautiful.’ Her following words made him blush softly, but it was true… She was so beautiful that he didn’t have any words left. 

His heart started to break when they were at the Mirror of Twilight with Zelda when Midna first spoke of her plan to depart this world and return to her own. He would have been fine with it, as he thought that he could visit whenever he wanted. But when she made it known that she wanted to shatter the mirror, Link’s heart shattered with it. 

She looked at him sadly before she muttered the words, “Link...I...See you later.” She tried to give him a sincere smile but it was so tinged with sadness that it didn’t come out right. 

Link suddenly found him able to move and he bolted forward, reaching out and grabbing her wrist. He looked at her pleadingly, “Don’t leave...Please…” 

She tilted her head slightly before frowning sadly...The process of destroying the mirror had already begun and she couldn’t stop it at this point… “Link...I’m sorry…” A few tears slipped down her face, mirrored on Link’s own.

She turns and steps into the portal and the mirror shattered, leaving no pieces behind. He fell to his knees and Zelda just bowed her head, giving the brokenhearted male some time to adjust to Midna being gone. 

Two weeks have passed since then and Zelda is getting tired of Link being so miserable. So one night before bed, she decides to pray to the goddesses to give him another way back into the Twilight Realm, knowing that his heart lies there instead of in her own kingdom. 

With her hands folded in front of her and her eyes on the stars outside her window, she prays, “Oh, Goddesses. Please make it possible for your hero to be whole again...Make another mirror into the realm that contains his heart. Please...It breaks me to see such an unbreakable spirit so shattered.” Her eyes slip closed during her prayer and, unbeknownst to her, her left hand begins to glow a soft gold. 

The glow brightens to an almost blinding level before fading. With her wish heard, she heads to bed, hoping against all odds that it will be granted. 

Link wakes up the next morning back in Ordon, sighing as he still has no way of getting to see Midna again...Or so he thinks. A sudden chiming noise echoes through his room, “Finally! You’re awake!”

He looks to see a purple fairy fluttering around the room. “I’m Helia! I’ve been sent by the goddesses to lead you on a quest to make you happy again~”

He just looks at her in confusion before sighing, “Fine...But could you tell me about it after I’ve eaten?” 

 

She makes an affirmative ringing noise and he heads to the kitchen, making and eating breakfast quickly. Sitting down on the couch, he looks at the fairy, “Okay, what is this quest for?” 

“It’s to make another mirror to the Twilight realm so you can visit your soulmate~” His eyes widen at this, hope filling his heart.

“Really?!” He feels almost breathless with the thought of getting to see Midna once again.

“Yup! Now, the mirror is split into more pieces than it was last time and they’re scattered all over Hyrule, but there shouldn’t be too much fighting since you defeated Ganondorf!” He nods at this, glad for it as he had to put the Master Sword away. All he has the Ordon Sword that he got at the beginning of his journey with Midna, which will do against most simple enemies.

“When do we start?” He asks, really wanting to go as soon as he can.

“We can go whenever you’re ready~” She says and he smiles, nodding.

He stands up and leaves his house, the fairy fluttering behind him. He walks over to Epona and gets on her, both of them glad to be actually doing something. A question suddenly pops into his head and he looks at Helia, “Where are all the pieces?” 

She flutters closer and after panting a bit, replies with, “Forest. Mountain. Lake. Desert. Mansion. Sky. Castle. There’s one in each location, the one in the desert being the one we’ll connect the others to.” He nods, each location sounding familiar. He might as well get the one in the forest while he’s here.

“So...are they at the temples?” He asks, wanting to make sure of where he’s going. She makes a thinking noise before an affirmative one. 

He nods before a thoughtful look crosses his face. “I don’t know if you’ll be able to keep up so…” He holds out a hand, which she lands on, him placing her on his head, feeling small hands grab onto his hair.

Pleased with this, he has Epona begin to move, leading her out into the main part of Faron. Riding off towards the Forest Temple, he begins to wonder how much of each dungeon he’s going to have to re-do. He doesn’t really want to fight all the bosses again with this sword, though some of the puzzles wouldn’t be too bad. 

He quickly arrives at the Forest Temple and enters it, looking around cautiously. Content with the lack of monsters, he heads forward, being greeted by the monkeys that he saved his first time here. He just smiles and lets them lead him through the dungeon, all of the puzzles already solved from his last experience in the dungeon. He eventually arrives at the boss chamber and looks around, solving a very simple puzzle, making a chest appear.

He opens the chest and grins when he looks inside, pulling out a shard of a very familiar mirror. Helia jingles softly at this and he puts it into a separate pouch to be protected. A sigh leaves him when he realizes that he no longer has the ability to warp out of the dungeon and he makes his way back through it to leave. 

The process is repeated in the various regions, though some of it changes slightly. Darbus ends up giving him the mirror shard when he arrives at the top of Death Mountain, making it so he doesn’t have to traverse the mines again. The same happens when he arrives at Zora’s Domain, Prince Ralis easily handing over the shard. 

He feels relieved at that, not particularly wanting to go back through the Water Temple. When he arrives at Snowpeak, he gets the shard of the mirror from Yeto and Yeta, glad to see both of them so happy together. He sighs as he heads to the cannon to go to the City in the Sky and is pleasantly surprised to see Ooccoo waiting for him, the piece of the mirror in her possession.

Finally, it’s time for him to go to the castle, wondering where exactly in the large structure the mirror would be. Zelda greets him and he asks, “Do you have a shard of a mirror?” 

She tilts her head in confusion before her eyes widen, happiness sparkling through them. “That’s what the mirror shard was!”

She darts off to her room and he just watches her in confusion before she returns with the final mirror shard. “Here. Say hello to Midna for me.” 

He nods, still a bit confused, before heading back out of Castle Town and on Epona. Zelda just smiles and thanks the Goddesses for listening to her wish, knowing that Link will be a lot happier now.

He rides off towards the desert and climbs to the top of the Arbiter’s Grounds, where the original mirror once stood. Once he arrives, the shards he’s collected float out of his bag and over to the stand that holds the mirror. They connect to each other and the mirror glows, activating quickly. 

 

He just grins as the portal to the Twilight Realm opens in front of him and he walks forward, being drawn into the realm. A soft sigh leaves him at the comforting feeling of the region and he looks around, his heart filled with lightness.

His eyes widen when he sees Midna, who had come to see what the disturbance to her world was, and he darts over to her, pulling her into his arms.

She stiffens slightly before relaxing, “What is this, doggie? You missed me so much you had to find another mirror?” 

He laughs softly and nods, “I couldn’t let you leave me like that....” His eyes are suddenly vulnerable, shining with tears. “I...love you, Midna....”

She gasps and tears spill over her eyes, her burying her face into Link’s neck. “Oh, you silly hero, I love you too!...I’ve regretted every day breaking that mirror connecting our worlds…” 

He smiles at her return confession and at the feeling of holding her in his arms. “You don’t know how horrible it was for me to live even two weeks without you…” She looks into his sapphire eyes and can see how broken he was underneath his current happiness.

“I’m so sorry I did that to you… I promise not to hurt you like that again…” He just pulls her closer, lost in the feelings of finally being with her again. Two weeks felt like an eternity without her.

It feels like hours that they remain in each other’s arms before separating, Midna smiling softly at the one she loves. His eyes suddenly widen and he grins, “Oh, Zelda says hi.” She chuckles at this, betting it was the light princess that made this all possible. She’ll have to thank her later.

They spend the rest of the day together, Link not wanting to separate from the Twili now that he’s found her again. She doesn’t mind this, as she had been almost as broken as he was after shattering the mirror. She leads him to the castle, knowing he’s not likely to be returning to his world anytime soon. But neither of them minds, too lost in the feelings of being happily in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought of it!


End file.
